Nighttime Encounters
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Kirihara finds Sanada in a compromising position with Ryoma. [SanadaRyoma] [non-con] (Takes place at Senbatsu training camp, after the incident with Kirihara falling.)


This was written for gottischan.

Title: Nighttime Encounters  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Sanada/Ryoma (non-consensual)  
Rating: PG-13  
Situation: _Anime-timeline: During the Senbatsu training camp, Sanada tries (or succeeds - that's up to the author - ) to force himself upon Ryoma and Kirihara walks in on them. What happens? (Note: This is **after** the incident between Kirihara, An and Kamio has been solved.) Please write the entire fic from Kirihara's point of view._

* * *

A person would have thought that Kirihara Akaya would have learned his lesson about wandering the halls in the middle of the night after he had had his encounter with the stairs. But he still wandered through the dark on silent feet. He liked the freedom that the night gave him. The few minor scratches and such he had received had done nothing to deter him from his night walks.

As he walked down the halls, he took note of the doors with lights on behind them, the doors that were dark and silent, and the doors that dark, but not quite so silent. But it wasn't any of those rooms that got his attention that night. It was a door that was still lit that had those not quite so silent sounds issuing forth that drew his attention. The name plate that labeled the room's occupants drew his attention even more.

He could remember distinctly the two people who had entered the room earlier in the evening and now his curiosity was burning bright. The thought that the occupants were still the same was slightly scandalous to him. And if there was now someone else in there, the scandal only grew larger.

Sanada always made him feel so low-class. Now, no matter what he found in there, he could throw it back at his fuku-buchou. Even if he never actually used it against him, he would still have the knowledge that he could. That alone would make him feel better. If he did end up letting the other boy know what he knew about him, there was also the delicious thought of having him under his thumb.

Kirihara smiled. He would be able to know once and for all whether Rikkaidai's precious temporary captain had any variations in his expression. Perhaps he would be able to get a blush out of the other from the information he would have in his possession. This chance was definitely one that was too good to pass up.

So he crept over to the door. When he stood right in front of it, he smiled. The fuku-buchou had obviously not been as careful as he generally was and had not shut the door all the way. As it was, the door would be easy to open silently. It also allowed the most teasing of sounds to escape. The harsh panting for breath. The slight squeak of mattress' springs. Below that he could barely hear a moan drift through. This would truly be so much fun.

His hands rest on the doorknob and turned it slowly. Pushing the door open a crack, he peeked into the room. Had he not been spying, he would have let out a cry of delight. The room had positioned itself very nicely. From where he stood looking in, he could see directly to the beds. Sanada's tall form was hunched over something, or rather someone, who was laying on the bed. He had hit the jackpot.

Not wanting to get caught or to have Sanada caught at this point in time, he opened the door a little more and slipped into the room. Once safely in, he completely shut the door. After all, what would be the point of going into the room, if someone else passing by happened to come in? As soon as the door was shut to his satisfaction, Akaya leaned against the wall and watched with rapt attention what was occurring on the bed.

Sanada for his part still appeared to be dressed. The boy beneath him, however, was another case entirely. It was obvious that it was his clothes that were strewn about the room. The boy's legs hung off the bed and were held in place from kicking by Sanada's thighs. Thin, but slightly muscled arms were held captive above the smaller's boy head, leaving his entire chest open for Sanada's exploration.

From the moans that were coming out of the captive boy's mouth, his body was enjoying the attention that was being lavished on it. Yet any protests that the boy thought to make were captured by his fuku-buchou's mouth. The dark green-haired youth tried to shake the older, heavier boy off but was unsuccessful. Gold eyes blazed to life as they caught sight of him. Any cry the boy on the bed was about to give was immediately silenced by Sanada's forceful kiss.

A smirk formed on his lips. This had definitely gotten very interesting. Sanada had apparently just kept the smaller first year in his room since both boys had entered earlier. The fact that Sanada's "partner" appeared less than willing only further flared his thoughts. What lovely things he could do with this lovely piece of information. His smirk turned into a chuckle that filled the room.

He could feel his eyes sparking with the challenge that was now before him. Sanada was frozen in position over the boy on the bed. When he turned his head to glare, Akaya could feel his blood begin to boil. The challenge for dominance had begun. Neither stopped eye contact as Ryoma dashed off the bed as soon as Sanada's grip had loosened. In fact, it was a bit comical how the boy grabbed the clothes that were trailing to the door and ran out, not bothering to do anything. Had he not had the other youth in front of him, he would have gone out to see what mischief he could cause.

"I see that your struggle for control even lasts in bed," he smirked. "Ne, Sanada-fuku-buchou?"

"What are you doing here?" Sanada said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I just happened to hear something coming from here and I wanted to check it out. Good thing I did. It would have been simply awful if anyone else had entered," he purred. He would win this round. There was no way he could lose.

"Get out."

"Fine. Fine. But you're definitely lucky that I came along. After all, what would the coaches think if they found out that you tried to rape poor Echizen-kun. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Akaya chuckled as he moved to the door. "Ja ne."

He threw one last smirk back at the other boy before closing the door on him. Oh yes, he loved his late night strolls through the halls. One never knew what one would find, or what blackmail material would show up. He knew that he would never tell any teacher or coach about this. That would give up the power he had just gained over Sanada. But the other boy didn't have to know that, now did he? It was turning out to be a fine night.

* * *

_I hope that you liked it. C&C is always welcome. :) This was once more written as a ficondemand challenge, and any interested should come to livejournal and join. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
